This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Notable increases in empirical and theoretical accounts of the nature of stressful life events that compromise physical, mental, and behavioral health outcomes among American Indians and Alaska Natives (AI/AN) are now being considered. However, our scientific understanding of what constitutes an effective set of coping strategies is very limited, for both AI/ANs as well as for other groups. The proposed research addresses this shortcoming by engaging in an in-depth analysis of the relationships between specific stressors and specific coping responses. Preliminary data gathered by CANHR researchers in Yup'ik communities provides considerable evidence for direct links between perceived psychosocial stress and adverse psychological and physiological states. Furthermore, Yup'ik communities have voiced concern about the prevalence of difficult and traumatic life events and their negative impact on health. The long-term objective of this study is to collect and analyze the data necessary for the future planning and implementation of an effective stress management intervention. Phase I of this process was the adaptation of a semi-structured interview protocol on stressful and traumatic life events used with two lower 48 American Indian communities. Focus groups have been conducted and the data were coded and analyzed. Phase II will use the adapted interview protocol to identify the stressors and coping mechanisms Yup'ik community members experience. Participants will provide daily audio diaries reflecting on their stressors and coping strategies. Key informant interviews will be conducted to better understand stress and coping in the communities. These data will be used to develop a culturally grounded stress management program to be tested in multiple villages.